Two Months
by ThePen23
Summary: Gabriel has woken up two months after he died. He goes to Bobby who sends him to Ben's and Lisa's where he finds what's left of his family, just how the apocalypse was stopped. Slash, character death, and yes i know PoNR is before HotG but for my story it is not.


Two Months

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

* * *

**BEFORE READING PLEASE READ _STILL A LIVING INNOCENT, PLEASE GABRIEL, KNEW, DADDY I WANNA GO BACK, _AND _STEP CHILDREN _FIRST!**

* * *

"_Of course, you always were meant to go back. Be careful, Gabriel." God placed a kiss on his forehead, and the next thing he knew, he was back in that hotel, his sword next to him, alive. God had brought him back._

Gabriel looked around as he stood up. There was a semi thick layer of dust covering the ballroom. He brushed himself off as much as he could before he bent and picked up his sword.

He had a feeling that to those on earth he had been gone for more than a day, two at the most, which it had felt to him. For this amount of dust to collect he had to have been dead for at least a few months.

Gabriel's mind flew to Sam, Hel, Jor, and Fenrir.

How did they take his death? Was the apocalypse still going? Or had Dean, Sam and Castiel stopped it? Had Dean or Sam said yes? Had he missed Jor's human ten year birthday? Had he missed Castiel's human twentieth birthday? Were any of them still alive? Did his children know he had died?

The questions flooded his mind, but then a voice rather like his father's replaced them.

_First you need to find of the date, my son, and then look for your love ones._

Gabriel nodded, and flew to the nearest city, looking for a paper.

It was June twentieth two thousand and ten. He had been dead for two days shy of two months. Gabriel smiled happily. Jor's birthday was in two months. Castiel's was in five days. He hadn't missed that. Gabriel took flight towards Bobby's. Bobby would know where Sam was, and therefore where his children, and brother were.

He landed in the junkyard and walked closer, knowing that they more than likely would be irritated if he just flew in. He knocked on the door.

Minutes later Bobby opened the door. He took one look at Gabriel, and somehow knew it was Gabriel, not something wearing his body. He quickly pulled Gabriel into a hug.

"Damn it. We've missed ya' ya nitwit." Bobby grumbled. Gabriel returned the hug, before pulling away.

"Hey Bobby, where is everyone? Is the apocalypse over? Is everyone still alive? What's happens?" Gabriel shot at Bobby. Bobby held up one finger before disappearing into the house before returning to the door.

"This is where they were last time I checked. Head on over, but make sure you knock. We did stop the apocalypse. They'll fill you in there. See ya later nitwit." Bobby slipped Gabriel the piece of paper before disappearing inside, this time closing the door. Gabriel looked at the address before flying away.

He landed across the street, reaching his senses to see who was in the house. There were his three children, Dean, the faint hint of Castiel, as if he had just let not seconds ago, and two unknown humans, a woman and a boy. They were all sitting around a dining table. But what worried Gabriel the most is that he could sense Sam, not even faintly.

Gabriel crossed the street, strode up the walk, and knocked lightly on the door.

"I got it!"

"No I got it!" Fenrir, and who he assumed was the unknown boy yelled. He sensed Fenrir tripping the boy, and Dean was standing up from his seat.

"Ben! Fenrir! Get back here and sit down! You know you're not allowed to answer the door!" Fenrir and the boy, Ben, were already at the door, Fenrir opening the door as Dean yelled. By the time it was fully opened, Dean had reached the door.

"_Dad?_" Fenrir gasped while Dean grabbed the two elven, maybe twelve, year olds, and pull them behind him.

"Ben, Fenrir, go back the dining room and tell Lisa plan 3a, and then call your uncle Cas. Now!" The two children ran back to the dining room where he could hear them telling the woman what Dean said, and calling Castiel. His younger brother lands in the dining room, and the woman then gathers the four children up, and he sees them further down the hall leaving the dining room and going to where he knew was the garage. The five climb into a van, and he sees the van pull away, and then Castiel and Dean are grabbing his shirt and yanking him into the house and down to a basement.

The two, human and angel, quickly tied him to a chair. He allowed it with ease.

"Who are you and why are in his skin?" Castiel demanded, his angel blade being twirled in his hand.

"I am Gabriel. Call Bobby and ask. That's how I got this address." Gabriel told them. Castiel looked at him, and vanished. He appeared moments later, and vanished the ropes tying Gabriel to the chair, and pulled him into a hug. Dean slumped into another chair and dropped his head into his hands.

Gabriel pulled away from the hug, and looked at Dean.

"Where's Sam?" Gabriel demanded. Dean sighed, and Gabriel landed heavily in his chair.

"We met Hel, Jor, and Fenrir the day after you died. When you see them don't be surprised if Jor ignores you, he had a tough time losing you. A few weeks later the angels resurrected Adam, and Adam ended up saying yes to Michael. Sam ended up saying yes, then he took control of his body, opened the cage and jumped in. Michael tried to stop him last minute and now both of my baby brothers are in a hole with two pissy archangels forever.

"Right before Sam carried out with his insane plan he told me to go live with Lisa and Ben, take your guys kids, and live an apple pie life, and to keep them living an apple life as much as possible. It was the last thing he made me promise, so here I am, raising three half-angels who are my baby brothers step children, and helping raise a kid who I'm sure is mine even though his mother denies it. These children have been orphans for thirty eight days." Dean informed Gabriel. Gabriel shook his head in denial. It didn't make sense that Sam would say yes to Lucifer, no matter what.

A hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up at Castiel.

"Sam had loss the love of his life. We all thought you would never return. That you had died for good. Sam may have only known Adam for a few days, but when Adam was taken and forced to say yes, he felt as Dean had when Sam died in his arms. Michael could still wreak havoc on the world, and Sam was a single parent to three children he loved more than he loved anything on this planet. He never could answer us when we asked him who he loved more, them or you. In his mind he was making sure the one thing he was living for didn't have to die because of a family feud. He wasn't saying yes as much as saving Hel, Jor, and Fenrir." Castiel said. Gabriel's eyes didn't stop shining, and then Gabriel he vanished. He flew, and to where Dean and Castiel weren't sure.


End file.
